


300 Destiel Prompts

by deanslashcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslashcas/pseuds/deanslashcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently got a book called 300 writing prompts. Each chapter will be titled a different prompt and the main subject will be Destiel. The length will vary as well as the rating and even the universe that it is set in (I will give ratings, pairings as well as the universe in the summary at the beginning of each chapter.) As well as this, prompts that generate a lot of thoughts and words and feels will of course have the opportunity to become longer fics that I will post as well. I will leave notes if I intend on doing that as well. Otherwise, please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is your favorite way to spend a lazy day?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1:  
> Rated: Teen and Up  
> Fallen!Cas/Hunter!Dean

“Get out of bed, lazy bones. We've got work to do.”

Castiel didn't even groan. He was hoping that if he stayed still enough under the blanket that Dean might just give up and go investigate the mysterious disappearance of whoever he was, in whichever town they were currently in this week, on his own.  When the blankets were pulled down abruptly he realized that wasn't going to happen.  He scowled at Dean through closed eyes, not ready to open them and allow the light to blind him quite yet.  He was new to this whole needing sleep thing and one thing that Dean had mentioned and was becoming quite obvious was that Castiel was _not_ a morning person.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.  We can stop for breakfast first.”  Dean tried his best to sound annoyed at Castiel's unwillingness to move, but truth be told, Dean thought he was actually really frickin’ adorable in the mornings.  Sure, he was cranky and complained and all around hard to deal with, but the way he stumbled around mumbling to himself about the inconveniences of being more or less human was worth waking him up to see. Even when Dean knew that they didn't _really_ need to be anywhere for another hour or so.  He set out a dress shirt and pants for Cas to wear, something that they had to go shopping for ever since Cas no longer had the ability to poof himself clean.  He couldn't talk him into getting a pair of jeans or anything normal like a simple t-shirt, so right now Cas had a few pairs of identical slacks as well as some white button up shirts and that same stupid blue tie that Dean would never tell him matched his blue eyes perfectly.  But just like the tie, Dean was secretly okay with all of this.  He didn't know if he could ever get used to seeing Cas in anything that _wasn't_  in the area of "holy tax accountant."  He was just about to give up looking for the tie when Cas finally started to stir in the bed.

“Or,” a voice even gruffer than usual, half asleep and eerily seductive came from Cas' mouth, “you can let Sam take this one and take the day off.”

Dean made a face and stopped rummaging through their clothes that they had so carelessly discarded on the floor the night before.  They certainly had other things on their mind at the time as they practically tugged each other out of them. Not long after they were off and unbeknownst to them, Sam Winchester was asking for a different room. One that was not so close to his brother's where he would be kept up all night due to thin walls and ungodly sounds of a once-angel losing his virginity.

"I wouldn't even know what to do with a day off," Dean started, rolling his eyes and annoyed before stopping abruptly at the site of Cas' who was slowly stroking his cock and looking through half lidded, tired eyes at Dean.  _Sneaky son-of-a..._ Dean thought before stripping off the few clothes he had found on the floor and put back on.  He crawled back into bed with Cas, kissing up his stomach and chest before reaching his lips, making Cas let out a small noise of surprise as if he never expected Dean to do that. Not in a million years. Only here they were and Dean was about to do something that he had never done in his entire life.

He reached for his phone and quickly texted his brother. "Can't go do work stuff. I'm sick. Cas too. Better stay away 'till we're sure we aren't contagious anymore."

Cas smiled softly, something he was doing now more than when he was an angel. Dean wasn't sure if it was because he was human and feeling more things than being a winged bastard with a stick up his ass allowed him to, or if it was because for some reason after he fell, Dean allowed himself to be with Cas in a way that he had once only dreamed about. "I think you're officially playing hooky, Dean Winchester."

"Shut up, Cas." Dean told him before kissing him again and once again making Cas make a soft surprised noise.  Dean smiled into the kiss and pulled the blankets back over them, deciding this might be his first of many lazy days.  And he was a-okay with that.


	2. Have you ever spoken up when you saw something going on that was wrong? What ended up happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a book called 300 writing prompts. Each chapter will be titled a different prompt and the main subject will be Destiel. The length will vary as well as the rating and even the universe that it is set in (I will give ratings, pairings as well as the universe in the summary at the beginning of each chapter.) As well as this, prompts that generate a lot of thoughts and words and feels will of course have the opportunity to become longer fics that I will post as well. I will leave notes if I intend on doing that as well. Otherwise, please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2:  
> Rated: Mature  
> Angel!Cas/Hunter!Dean

Castiel didn't know what was happening. Well, scientifically, he did. His vessel was reacting physically to an urge that was repressed due to the fact that he was now in charge and Jimmy Novak was buried deep inside somewhere. Not that this kind of reaction hadn't happened before. Once, when Castiel was watching porn, curious to why humans were so easily persuaded by the power of sexual desire, he got what Dean referred to as a boner. Of course, right after, Dean said they weren't allowed to talk about it.

But now, here he was tracking him after Sam called and said that he slipped out of the hotel room without any word or warning when he thought the younger Winchester was asleep. And for what? To hit on a guy at a bar? Castiel watched through the side window as Dean chatted up a stranger he had just met, a beer bottle in one hand and half leaning on the bar with the other into what Dean would have normally called the other man’s “personal space.” Cas frowned as he felt something deep within stir and he tried to identify the emotion. He watched Dean smile and laugh at all the right moments the way he normally did with a woman after a long day of investigating and needing to wind down. Only now it was different as Dean leaned in and whispered into the man’s ear something that Cas could easily hear with his superior angel ears even outside of the bar.

“Let’s go to your place.” Dean said in a gruff yet strangely seductive voice that seemed to hypnotize the man into leaning forward with an almost shy smile and a nod. Cas didn't make himself scarce as the two moved toward the exit, but instead waited until they were outside before appearing behind them.

“Hello, Dean,” he said, face looking more pissed off than anything. Dean jumped as did the stranger with him but upon turning around, something about Cas’ expression made him quickly head for his car, not at all caring that Dean was no longer behind him.

Dean watched him go before glaring at Cas, but there was something nervous hidden behind the angry green eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked in a voice so gruff it was almost deeper than the angel’s himself.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He tilted his head slightly, staring the man down and making Dean break eye contact. “Your brother was worried.”

Dean scoffed a little as he turned away, running a hand through his short hair. “I was following up on damn lead. I was going to get information until you scared him away. Thanks for that, by the way.” He said sarcastically and looked back over at him.

Cas wasn't buying it for a second. In the time it took to blink he was inches away from Dean’s face, very much in his personal space. Then it hit him. The feeling that was itching at him from the inside.

_Jealousy._

Castiel took a step forward forcing Dean to step back and look at him like he had absolutely lost it.  "-the fuck, Cas?" He started stumbling a little. Castiel was quick to grab him by his jacket and keep him close, invading as much of his space as possible.  "What the hell are you doing?"  His voice had changed. He was clearly alarmed now more than angry as he tried to look at the ground behind him to make sure he wasn't going to trip on anything as he was forced backwards. "Jesus, let me go!"

The words were coming out before Castiel had a chance to even process what he was saying. It was a flaw that humans had and he could only sum up to the feeling that was still eating at him, unable to comprehend how this stranger who didn't even know Dean almost got to experience something almost as intimate as the very day he had pulled Dean's soul out of hell and reconstructed it with his bare hands. "You go to some random guy and get in his personal space without a thought, but if I do... it's a problem? Why is that Dean?"

When Dean's back hit the wall, his hand came up to Cas' that was still gripping his jacket, not sure if he was planning on hitting him or what.  "Jesus, Cas..." He twisted some trying to get out of his grip but it was useless. "I don't fuckin' know. What is your _problem_?!"  Cas shook Dean some, rattling his vision as his back hit the wall again and made Dean wince slightly. 

As Cas stood there, staring into green eyes that were desperately trying to avoid his but at this close distance having no where else to go, he thought about how to answer that question.  Even with his extensive vocabulary he was at a loss for words wondering how to explain a feeling he had never experienced before.  The other guy.  The sickening feeling he felt when he thought about Dean touching him.  Or even worse, his hands on Dean. _His_ human.  Who evidently wanted nothing to do with him and wouldn't even let him within an intimate distance without kicking him out of it.  

"You are my fucking problem, Dean Winchester." Cas growled before kissing Dean hard enough to bruise his lips.  A shocked Dean stiffened beneath him, his hand moving from Cas' to push him away because what the fuck was Cas even doing?  Instead he found himself gripping the angel's stupid brown trench coat and clinging to him as his head tilted and his tongue slipped into his mouth.  A soft moan escaped that he absolutely hated because he thought it made him sound like a girl.  But he didn't stop for a second as he opened his mouth more, welcoming the angel's probing tongue and thrusting his hips forward for some kind of contact and letting out another too-high-pitched moan when he found it.  Finally, Cas must have sensed that he needed a break to breathe because the angel moved his mouth down to Dean's neck, kissing and licking at his pulse before nipping at him hard enough to let  him know he was still in charge. 

"C-car... Now..." Dean managed to get out. His hips ha found a somewhat steady rhythm against Cas' crotch despite being pinned against the wall.  As amazing as that felt, the last thing he wanted was to get off in his pants.  Not because he was outside pushed against the side of a bar at two o'clock in the morning and anyone walking by could see. But because now that he had let down his guard with the angel, he couldn't stop himself or put up that wall between them again.

Cas bit down on flesh again, making Dean's eyes water and eyes close tightly.  He expected a break.  That the two of them would run over to his parked car and continue this there.  But when he opened his eyes again, he was a little shocked to see that Cas had already poofed them to the backseat of the Impala.  "Damn.." Dean chuckled before he started pulling at Cas' shirt, unbuttoning it.  "Never thought I would get used to that," he said, unfazed as he let his hands fall to start working on his belt, once the buttons were undone.

"Never thought you would let me into your personal space."  Cas said back, thinking about removing their clothes as quickly as he moved them to the car but deciding against it as this would be more like unwrapping a present.

"I can pretty much assure you that won't be a problem ever again."  Dean said before pulling him back down into a needy kiss.  Cas smiled against Dean's lips, the feeling of jealousy finally gone, and what replaced it, pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely one up for consideration on becoming it's own fic. I mean... I kind of need another chapter with smutty details. And also some Sam reaction to "did you find him? Omg you fucked my brother..." haha. Poor Sammy. <3


	3. What is your favorite work of art? What do you love about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a book called 300 writing prompts. Each chapter will be titled a different prompt and the main subject will be Destiel. The length will vary as well as the rating and even the universe that it is set in (I will give ratings, pairings as well as the universe in the summary at the beginning of each chapter.) As well as this, prompts that generate a lot of thoughts and words and feels will of course have the opportunity to become longer fics that I will post as well. I will leave notes if I intend on doing that as well. Otherwise, please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3:  
> Rated: Teen  
> Angel!Cas/Hunter!Dean  
> Song: R.E.M. - At My Most Beautiful

Castiel knew he was in trouble. Not the normal kind of demon or even angel trouble that he was frequently finding himself in. But rather something new that was more foreign to him. At least he knew how to take care of a demon. But this... well, it didn't seem to matter that he was a creature that didn't need sleep because he thought this was the sort of thing that would keep a person up all night.

Castiel was in love. And it had seemed everyone knew it before he did. The other angels at least. They were always making snide comments about how he protected the elder Winchester, though Castiel had only believed this to be due to their profound bond that had formed the moment that Castiel pulled him from hell. When you handle someone's soul and piece them back together it changes your relationship. Still, he ignored the jeers. His relationship with Dean was professional. ...In the beginning at least. 

In the moments that he saved Dean and fixed his body, he stared in aww at it. At the time it was innocent. He was God's creation, after all, and marveling at the site of him was a most natural response to the complexities of God's design. When he was ready to be laid in the ground so that he could rise again he hesitated as he made sure that Dean was exactly the way he was intended to be before the hounds had ripped into him and dragged him under. He glanced over his body a final time satisfied with his own work in repairing him, and when his hand moved away he blushed at the hand print that he left behind. Cas wasn't an artist, but with this beautiful man restored fully and so beautifully, he felt like one. He knew it was wrong. A sin of sorts in bragging and boasting at what he had done but couldn't bring himself to remove it.

In the Winchester's hotel room now he could hear the soft sound of Sam snoring. In the moonlight he could see Dean's bare arm on a shirtless body, his mark still there. Only now it felt different. It wasn't just a signature of what he did. It was a mark of protection. Of affirmation of his own feelings branded straight onto the mans skin. He drew closer to the bed and watched Dean sleep like he had many nights before. This time he sat on the edge and reached out, hesitating only for a second before letting a finger trail across Dean's cheek over his freckles that he tried counting so many times.

Dean stirred slightly before quickly grabbing Cas' hand. How careless he had been to not disappear before approaching the bed! 

"Cas? What're ya doing here?" Dean's groggy voice asked, still holding him there as Cas sat on the bed feeling absolutely ashamed for spying on him so closely when he knew damn well he could have taken guard outside of his house in a much more stealthier manner.

"I was just.. making sure you were okay." Cas hesitated but managed to get out.

"Mm-" Dean hummed in acknowledgment and began to turn on his side to find a good position and drift back off. "Ya everything's fine here, mmk?" He mumbled. Cas nodded though Dean's eyes were once again closed and unable to see this.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he answered, truly sorry for acting creepy like Dean had called him in the past for watching over them like this.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean answered and held Cas' hand a little tighter making the angel look down. He had never let go of it. His head tilted a little as he studied their hands together unsure if Dean was actually truly awake. Perhaps he had fallen back asleep before he could withdraw it. He started to slowly pull back his hand so he wouldn't wake the man again when a soft sound of complain came from Dean's mouth. Cas looked up and saw that even though Dean had his eyes closed, his brow was slightly furrowed like a child who wasn't getting his way. "Don't gotta leave if you're gonna stay like a creep 'n watch over me anyway."

Cas let the words process and after a few seconds Dean's thumb began to slowly move back and forth stroking the back of his hand. Castiel took a deep breathe that he didn't physically need but picked up out of habit when humans had to muster up the courage to do something. Without breaking hands he moved in position beside Dean so that he was in a horizontal position across from him. In the moonlight he saw that Dean's expression had changed again and a soft smile was on his lips as the two men laid facing each other. "I'll watch over you Dean," he whispered.

"Ya, I know." Dean said before falling asleep, still holding the angel's hand.

Castiel stared at God's most beautiful piece of work and smiled.


End file.
